


Sweet Smell of Success

by Anonymous



Series: My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Has Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A fill for the prompt: "Hux controls younger brother Finn's life; he is his and is quite overprotective.Kylo and Finn relationship is something Hux cannot stand and it must be ended. He uses every underhanded technique to separate them while keeping a good face.*sweet smell of success inspired bc I love that film and Hux is JJ*"Written 04-09-2016 (4:21 PM). (Link to original fill post within).
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren, Low-Key Finn/Hux
Series: My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087706
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please see Part 1 of this Series for the note, will import it soon but it has the context for this series of fics!
> 
> If you've seen the film "Sweet Smell of Success," this fic will likely be familiar. If you haven't, it's a GREAT film and I recommend it (stars Burt Lancaster, who does a chilling job playing the domineering older brother [JJ is his character's name, not referring to the director of TFA, lol], Tony Curtis is the boyfriend, Susan Harrison is the bullied sister who slowly learns the type of person her brother is). It also features OOC behavior from Kylo Ren (unless you see Kylo Ren as Logan from Veronica Mars, which...I kind of do! He's maybe got a gentle side beyond the jerk facade, similar to what is displayed in this fic? Who knows!) I like creepy!not nice!Hux but this fic probably isn't something I would write today - interesting how we change as people and can acknowledge that.

Finn was brought into the Hux home when he was five and and the General was sixteen.  
  
The younger Hux, having never lived up to his father's standards, saw the young child as his aging and ailing father's attempt to mold a son that would be absolutely obedient. Hux often laughs when thinking about how the task is cut short: his father dies when Finn turns eleven.  
  
Much to his chagrin, the younger Hux, 22, a bright upward bound officer in the First Order, is made guardian of the boy. Hux contemplates the numerous ways he could abandon his younger brother. He reasons that he has no obligation to take care of a "brother" he barely sees or knows. However, when Hux goes to pick up Finn, he's struck by the child.  
  
He finds that Finn is sensitive and intelligent; childlike with tragic eyes and a desperate need to please. Hux sees a little of himself in Finn: cowering in fear, living in doubt, never able to live up to an ever-changing, unattainable expectation.  
  
One glance into Finn's eyes convinces Hux to complete the task his father had set out to do.  
  
And Hux prides himself in Finn. He excels at training and in the academy. A vehement supporter of his father, and now Hux's, Stormtrooper plan, Finn volunteers to serve directly under Hux as the model 'trooper. The General, however, rarely recalls Finn's technical achievements. His memories are filled other things.  
  
Finn smiling at him, age 13, accepted into the academy; Finn, radiating, age 15, after receiving his first blaster; Finn, age 17, with a restrained grin, graduating; Finn, age 20, serious but delighted, in his Stormtrooper uniform after coming aboard the Finalizer.  
  
Although Hux limits his praise to a single word, each time his eyes grew wet with pride and struggled to stop the smile that threatened to overtake his features.  
  
Finn was now 23, the best 'trooper in the First Order, with aspirations to become a fighter pilot.  
  
The warm flicker of memories fade as the request on the general's holopad appears. His eyes grow cold and distant as the screen contours menacing shadows onto his face.  
  
REQUESTER CLASS: STORMTROOPER  
DESIGNATION: FN-2187  
REQUEST: TRANSFER TO FIRST ORDER FLIGHT ACADEMY  
  
The red-head turns on his heel and walks briskly towards Finn's room after rejecting the request. Again, he thinks. The wheels in his head turn, pumping out all the reasons why his brother shouldn't even dare think about going to the flight academy. Shouldn't dare think about leaving this ship. Hux's face forms into a absentminded half-smile. Finn will listen to him, he always does. Finn will _understand_ his place is here by his side. Finn _knows_ it is.  
  
As Hux approaches the room, the redhead notices a ribbon of light from Finn's room. The door is jammed and his ears perk at the sound flowing out of the door. Two voices. They're engaged in the low hum of conversation. Soft and affectionate.  
  
The general's heart begins to race as he positions himself in front of the jammed door to peer through the narrow opening. First, Hux sees just Finn, pressed softly against the wall. Then the other man comes into focus, so close to Finn that Hux is unsure how he didn't see him before. His insides seem to retch.  
  
_Kylo Ren_.  
  
His forehead is resting against Finn's.  
  
They're embracing, whispering, laughing.  
  
He didn't know about this.  
  
_Why hadn't Finn told him?_  
  
A dazed and incredulous look appears on Hux's face, his eyes round and clouded. _Kylo Ren_. The name seems to echo throughout the narrow hallway. Of all the dirty, unworthy hands to touch his brother, Ren was the most offensive. He clenches his fists furiously at his sides, nails digging so deep they draw blood. In one swift movement, Hux turns and silently walks away.  
  
The only trace he was ever there were the droplets of blood that formed a spotty trail behind him.

* * *

Hux seethed in his room when he wasn't needed on the bridge.  
  
When he was with Finn, the younger man didn't say anything. His manner was exactly the same as if he wasn't keeping secrets. _When did he learn to lie so well?_  
  
Kylo Ren. He hadn't seen him. Didn't trust himself not to throttle the man on sight for laying his common, Rebellion-born hands on his brother. Yet, despite his best efforts to avoid the knight, they were inevitably going to meet. It helped Hux's impulse control that the next time he is near the knight, it was to appear before the Supreme Leader.  
  
Snoke did not address either of the two men specifically. "Why haven't you secured the map?"  
  
"Supreme Leader, our search is limited to the quadrants within the vicinity of the ship. My recommendation for expediting our search is to deploy another ship to broaden the search area."  
  
Snoke eyes Hux. "And who do you recommend command that vessel?"  
  
It was a plan that Hux had begun formulating right after he'd seen them. His options were limited when it came to the leader of the Knights of Ren: he couldn't kill the knight, couldn't recondition him, couldn't transfer him like another crew member. But through the Supreme Leader, as they say, anything is possible. "Ren, sir. Between his ability and the technological prowess of the Finalizer, the search will be quickened."  
  
Beneath the mask, Kylo's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. Before he could react, Snoke's leveled voice rang out. "I trust your judgement, General. Do as you see fit to secure the map."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Hux felt victorious as Snoke's hologram dissipated. The red-head glances at the man beside him and allows a small, professional smile. "It's an honor to command a First Order vessel. I'll begin making preparations immediately."  
  
The modulated voice rang out in the empty room, "Why did you do that? The search is more efficient with me on this ship."  
  
"That's a matter of opinion," Hux begins towards the door, deciding himself that the matter was done.  
  
Kylo follows Hux into the hall. A strange feeling washes over the knight as Hux's words seep in. He struggled to shake the feeling that Hux's words went deeper than the situation at hand. Upon closer inspection of the form beside him, Ren notices a subtle yet strangely satisfied look on the General's face as if he'd just accomplished some masterful task. "I believe that the combination of the ship and my abilities are best for our mission, Hux."  
  
Hux is snapped out of his thoughts by Kylo's insistence. "Ren, if the arrangements do not work out, then you will naturally be recalled back to this ship."  
  
"If I am transferred, I would like to select my own crew."  
  
Hux's eye twitches involuntarily. His reply is wary, his words carefully chosen. "Only if they can be spared."  
  
Kylo is vaguely aware of the tension filling the air, the hostile undercurrents that guide Hux's replies. "I don't care much for the skeleton crew but there are a few people I have in mind especially." There is a beat and for a moment, Kylo feels something telling him not to continue. "Particularly, Stormtrooper designation FN-2187. He's one of Phasma's best and would be suitable for leading planetside inspections,"  
  
Hux controls the bubbling anger that threatens his calm demeanor and let's out a simple, emotionless response. "FN-2187 is needed here. He can't be spared. If you are looking for men to lead planet side inspections, Phasma has made a report of 'troopers that would be skilled in combat and have proven to be leaders during missions. Additionally..."  
  
The knight was not fooled by Hux's charade. Even as Hux trailed on, Kylo could feel the palpable hatred and disgust, a condescending glow, directed at him.  
  
"...However," Hux's voice comes into focus, "If you insist on FN-2187, I must remind you that he's had no real combat experience. To appoint him as the leader of a battalion on a mission as grave as this would be foolish." Hux's voice became almost threatening, "He could be seriously hurt."  
  
Hux has stopped at the door to his quarters and Kylo hasn't realized he's been following him this entire time. He speaks again, his tone even but Kylo could sense the growing irritation bubbling underneath at his silence. "So perhaps FN-2187, specifically, wouldn't be the best choice. I'll look through the crew logs and assign an adequate one to you."  
  
Hux was in his quarters before Ren had a chance to reply.


	2. Chapter 2

The conversation with Hux left the knight with a deep sense of dread. He was missing something, something important. The one thing the knight could narrow in on was Hux's reaction to FN-2187's -- Finn's --- name.  
  
"Finn?" Kylo's voice seemed to echo through the room. "Finn?"  
  
Finn emerges from an ancillary room. Kylo notes the restrain in his smile and the cautious way he approaches the knight. It was always the approach of a wounded animal, desperate for affection but scared of being hurt again. The sight always tugged at Ren's heart.  
  
He would kill whoever had hurt Finn to make him like that.  
  
Despite it all, Ren sees the relief and happiness in Finn's face as their eyes meet. After a moment, he moves, without fear, to him and Kylo matches his motion. They embrace, holding each other close, sharing a light kiss. Finn speaks softly, nuzzling his face into Ren's chest, "Ben, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kylo lowers his head so his nose rests at the top of Finn's head. "I'm being transferred."  
  
Kylo feels Finn's reaction in his arms and nearly avoids a collision when Finn jerks his head up to look at his face. "Where? When?"  
  
"Another ship to expand our search."  
  
"Why?" There is a faint desperation in Finn's voice.  
  
"General Hux thought it would be better."  
  
"He did?" He questions, confusion overwhelming his voice. Kylo nods, laying a kiss on Finn's forehead. "Did he say anything else?"  
  
"No, nothing really." Kylo doesn't stop the halo of kisses, "I tried to request you but he was dead against it."  
  
Finn's building nervousness erupts as he breaks the embrace to grab Kylo's arms. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Kylo jumps at the sudden motion. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Finn isn't listening. His nervousness was dying down and a faint smile accompanied his aimless stare. "Hux wouldn't allow it." He looks back at Kylo, "But thank you."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I'm needed here."  
  
Hux's words replayed inside Kylo's mind. Something, although he didn't know exactly, clicked in in Kylo's mind. "He said that, too," he whispers, puzzle pieces falling into place. "He knew who you were. Hux isn't the type to know the name people not under his direct command."  
  
Finn pressed his cheek to Kylo's chest again without a word.  
  
"Finn, is Hux doing something to you?" Kylo continues in a whisper. "I won't be upset...if you and him. Is he hurting you ---"  
  
"No," Finn peeled away from Kylo abruptly. He looks up, attempting to look straight in Kylo's eye but faltering. "He's my brother."  
  
"What?" Kylo sucks his breath in.  
  
"I was adopted by Hux's father. After he died, Armitage raised me," Finn explains with a tentative smile. Kylo shifts uncomfortably in the embrace at the intimacy in Finn's voice when he says Hux's first name. "He's always taken care of me. That's why he won't relocate me. He worries."  
  
Kylo tightens his grip on Finn. His eyebrows knot together in thought. _Worries_. Kylo couldn't stop from reexamining the smug look of satisfaction on Hux's face after their meeting with Snoke. The hate and disgust directed at him. _Worries_. "Does he know about us?"  
  
"No," Finn replies softly, shaking his head against Kylo's chest. "I've--I've been meaning to tell him."  
  
Hux's crisp replies from before echoed through Kylo's head. "He isn't going to like it."  
  
Finn stoutly shakes his head. Defensively, he reassures the knight, "My brother isn't as bad as he's painted. He isn't perfect, but ---"  
  
"But he isn't going to like it," he repeats. "And he makes you nervous. I can feel it, Finn."  
  
Finn says nothing. He looks to Kylo, smiling, but the smile is not too confident. "Let's not talk about this, Ben."  
  
The topic made Finn uneasy. Kylo could feel this and it only made the questions burning on his lips more urgent. Finn's smile falters as he notices the knit in Kylo's brow. In an effort to switch the topic, the 'trooper puts his arms around the older man's neck to lay a gentle kiss on his lips. The knight hums, slanting his head to take the kiss deeper. Finn threaded his fingers through Kylo's hair, holding the older man still while his thumb feathered softly over Kylo's temple in a soothing caress.  
  
Kylo breaks away first and presses his forehead to Finn's, breathing softly. "You'll tell him soon?"  
  
Finn nods. "I'll find the right opportunity."  
  
"All right, Finn," Kylo says quietly as he detangled himself from Finn. "I have to go now...but tell him, okay?"  
  
Finn nods as Kylo turned to exit. "I will,"  
  
Kylo didn't hear the apprehension in the younger man's response as he left.

* * *

Hux confronts Finn before the younger man has a chance to tell.  
  
There was a small shred of hope in the general that he had mistaken what he saw. That Finn wasn't keeping secrets from him, _lying_ to him.  
  
"Finn," Hux is staring at the young man from his desk. The general had synced their schedules so they could spend time like this together each week. Hux working, Finn sitting quietly to keep him company. "I'm concerned about some of the things I have been hearing. I wanted to confirm with you before I issue any reprimands."  
  
Finn becomes tense, unsure what the expect. "What is it?"  
  
"Some business about you and Kylo Ren."  
  
Finn's face is frozen and there is panic in his eyes.  
  
"Is it true?" Hux's question is deliberate, exact. "Are you seeing him...romantically?"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Hux clenches at his pen, almost breaking it in two. "What are you apologizing for? I am not angry with you," Hux voice turns intensely gently, "I'm just scared we're drifting apart, Finn. A year ago, in your wildest dreams, would you have kept a secret from me?"  
  
"No..." Finn's face is one of contemplation.  
  
"Finn, I want to help you--there's nothing I won't do for you," Hux has moved from behind his desk, closing the distance him and his brother. He reaches out towards Finn, pulling as much of the sitting figure as he can into his embrace. He speaks with a disillusioned pain. "You're all I have in this whole universe. The base, the ship. They mean nothing--you're what counts."  
  
He stills in Hux's embrace. Hux is not physically imposing but as he holds Finn, his presence was all-consuming. Like a cage.  
  
The General looks down at Finn, who is sitting with his head facing the floor, eyes clouded with a nervous haze. "Finn, Kylo Ren is prone to violent outburst. I am just worried," Hux gently rests a hand on Finn's shoulder, "Are you sure he's...stable?"  
  
The words strike a chord with Finn. He replies desperately but with a new-found quiet certainty. "Yes...! Yes, I'm sure. I know he is."  
  
Hux picks up on the tone and it startles him. He's never used it before. "Finn," Hux lets out a light laugh, "I'm not fighting you. I just want what's best. It's just, when I think back to that little affair with FN-2154..."  
  
Finn's eyes are wide-open at the name, considering Hux's statement gravely. He's looking up at Hux now, eyes wild in an attempt to explain too many things at once. "No...it's...he wasn't..."  
  
Hux is satisfied with the younger man's flustering. "Don't force yourself, Finn," he coos.  
  
Finn wasn't ready to stop. His voice is steady but hollow, speaking into the air, looking absent-mindedly in front of him: "He wasn't defective. He wasn't."  
  
Finn isn't looking at Hux, not seeing the watchfulness in his face. "I said don't, Finn," Hux roughly pulls Finn even closer to him. "It's hard to come to terms with. But he was a liability, a threat to everything the Order stands for."  
  
"They called him a traitor." Finn replies, choking on the words, "But be wasn't...I know..."  
  
Hux's face contorts in disapproval but his tone stays level, cool. "You understood then that it was necessary to recondition him. You know what he was planning to do, how he was using you. What are you saying?" Hux begins to aimlessly stroke the side of Finn's face and continues in an affectionate whisper, "Why are you trembling?"  
  
Finn pulls out of Hux's hold in a burst of uncoordinated energy. He tries to respond but closes his mouth in favor of pacing. Hux stares at him, face un-changing, his arms lingering where Finn had escaped. The other man moves with considerable agitation until he stops, eyes filled with a mix of apprehension and understanding. "Yes...yes, you're right."  
  
A smile creeps onto the General's lips. Hux hold out his arms, inviting Finn into a comforting embrace. Against his will, Finn automatically walks into brother's open, waiting arms. "It's alright, Finn. It's over now." Hux is almost breathing into Finn's ear when he speaks, his fingers playing along Finn's back. After a moment, he speaks with seemingly sad affection, "I love you, Finn. I am just so scared something will happen. He's so violent."  
  
Finn shakes his head, responding with that same quiet certainty that Hux was beginning to hate. "He won't...I know that."  
  
"If you're sure, Finn, then I support you both. But if he hurts you..."  
  
Finn cuts him off and Hux's heart sinks when he hears the smile in the younger man's voice against his chest. "He won't."  
  
Finn breaks the embrace and the smile on his face is so radiating that Hux can't help but return it. The fact that the smile was because of Kylo Ren filled Hux with a jealousy he couldn't describe. When Hux finally speaks, it comes out desperate, almost begging for a response. "I love you, Finn."  
  
Finn's entire manner has morphed from nervous wreck to bundle of joy as he excitedly gathers his helmet and blaster to head out. Hux's words reach him as he's almost out the door. Finn turns, still beaming, "I know!"  
  
Hux waits until the door shuts before allowing his eyes to grow misty. Hux could only think about how Finn didn't say it back. How _Kylo Ren_ has made it so he doesn't say it back. The fury growing in Hux's core was pacified only by one thought: destroying Kylo Ren.


	3. Chapter 3

Only several hours later, Phasma stood at attention, staring at the general who was working without falter at his desk. It was after a brief interlude that he abandoned his work and motioned for the captain to be at ease.  
  
 _Report to me, captain. There is a matter concerning FN-2187 that must be sorted._  
  
There was an unquenchable sense of dread filling the woman as Hux stared at the screen of her mask, as if looking into her eyes directly. "Sir?" she finally questions, "About FN-2187?"  
  
"Yes, captain," he says, snapped out of his attempt to penetrate the mask. "I believe you would also know FN-2187 by his alternative designation. I see you have accessed his personal profile in the past."  
  
Phasma nods. "Yes, sir, for regular updates. I had noticed he was your kin but it has no bearing in how I treat him, sir."  
  
"That's fine, captain, I didn't want it any other way," he gives a strict nod. "However, I now must ask you to."  
  
"What?" she replies in surprise. Phasma regains her composure quickly as Hux's gaze narrows in irritation, "What is is you want me to do, sir?"  
  
"Finn is all I have and he's growing up," Hux's face is creased with dissatisfaction at the admittance. His words come out harshly, "I want my relationship with him to stay on par. I don't want to needlessly antagonize him if I don't have to."  
  
Phasma shifts uncomfortably. "What is it you want _me_ to do?"  
  
"Keep Finn away from Kylo Ren. Do it in any way you see fit." Hux's look is sharp. "Captain, I don't care how."  
  
Phasma gives a military nod. She lingers in front of Hux's desk for a few moments, watching the General resume the work he had set aside. She hesitates, not wishing to interrupt, "Sir, it was none of my concern prior to this but I feel it necessary to mentioned now. It's been circulating amongst the FN squadron that Lord Ren and FN-2187 have been sharing quarters as of late."  
  
Phasma's words hit Hux in the worst way. He jolts to a pause and slowly lifts his eyes to look at the captain then, as if to rectify the display of emotion, he looks back down at his papers and resumes his work. "Is this confirmed or speculative?"  
  
The heavy atmosphere in the room and the eery calmness of Hux's voice her wish she had never spoken. "FN-2187 himself shared the fact with FN-2003. It was overhead by several people."  
  
"I see." Hux's statement was cold and crisp, "You have your instructions, Captain, so unless you have anything else to say, you are dismissed."  
  
Grateful, Phasma turns on her heel and quietly exits.

* * *

  
"FN-2187."  
  
Finn, fresh from a sparring session with FN-2199, stands at attention as he turns to his captain. Phasma inspects the man in front of her and for once, she felt a bit of uneasiness at following her orders. FN-2187 had been under her command since he first came aboard the ship three years ago along with a new cohort of graduates from the Stormtrooper program. An exceptional 'trooper Phasma had noted after a few weeks of training, but she had noticed early on that his attitude towards combat was unsatisfactory. He was too sympathetic; unable to pull the trigger of his blaster without hesitation. Outside of simulations, she constantly found him assisting less adequate 'troopers such as FN-2199, or "Slip" as FN-2187 frequently calls him, during training maneuvers.  
  
Phasma was not an uncaring person but her devotion to the Order came first and a 'trooper with FN-2187's characteristics needed to be reprogrammed before corrupting the unit. However, her attempts at getting FN-2187 reprogrammed were all futile: constantly intercepted and overruled by General Hux himself. This particular aspect piqued the captain's interest and a look a closer look at FN-2187's personal profile revealed a quick answer.  
  
Under alternative designations, in glaring green letters, the words _Finn Hux_ reflected off her pad.  
  
The revelation came as a surprise as the 'trooper had always seemed tense around the general. It was not her place to speculate on their family relationship but Phasma couldn't help recall how Hux had always taken a special interest in FN-2187. She tried not to remember that queasy feeling she felt when Hux, after observing trainings, would get a little too close to FN-2187. Phasma knew of certain officers that would pick a "favorite" subordinate, but it had never happened on any of her assignments. Her anxiety was relieved when Hux stopped attending trainings and FN-2187 didn't seem to receive any preferential treatment.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
Finn's curious inquiry seemed to being the captain back to the situation at hand. "Yes," Phasma eased back into herself, "I am assigning you to the beta cycle duty."  
  
Finn is staring at the captain in a state of mild shock. The night cycle duty was typically reserved for new 'troopers and older troopers that couldn't hold their own. It consisted of menial tasks like sanitation work and equipment cleaning. "Captain, may I request the reason for this change?"  
  
Phasma is glad for her mask because the expression on her face betrayed the cool briskness of her response, "No," she turns to leave, "You begin immediately."  
  
Phasma heads straight to her room afterward. She feels sick.

* * *

When Kylo Ren hears about Finn's duty reassignment, he knows it was Hux's doing.

"I'm glad I found you, Ben," Finn sighs into his chest. He's sought Kylo out, forgoing his evening rations to spend the little time with his lover. "I don't know why this is happening. It's like the universe is trying to keep us apart."

Kylo scoffs harshly. "I would hardly call Hux the universe."

"What?" Finn tenses. "What do you mean Hux? Why are you bringing up my brother? Ben--"

"Finn, you must see that it's Hux. The ship reassignment--"

"He did that before he even knew about us."

"He probably knew about it before he let on," Kylo retorts calmly, "He's gathered some more intel and figured out we spend nights together. Now he's ordered Phasma to reassign you."

"No," the younger man breaths out in horror, "Ben, stop saying things like this. Please, you have no proof. Hux said he supports us."

"Finn..." the knight replies softly. "I know you suspect it, too."

"Hux has only ever done what's best for me. He thinks you'll hurt me," Finn's voice is ragged, shaking. He speaks so quietly into Kylo's chest, the older man suspects the words were more for the 'trooper's sake than his own. "He's worried, he worries too much. He always tries to protect me. He loves me...Hux would never hurt me."

"Finn!" Kylo shakes the younger man out of the daze he'd fallen into. "You have to confront him. If you don't, he'll just continue running your life.

"He doesn't run my life. He supports me when I want to do somethi--" Finn replies frantically.

"Like the flight academy?" Kylo interrupts bitterly. His tone softens as he lifts Finn's face to meet his eyes. "I'll talk to him, Finn. Don't worry. I'll clear up any misunderstandings he may have."

*

His meeting with Hux was not going as planned.

"I am not here as Kylo Ren or as Snoke apprentice," Ren's voice is calm, "I am here as a guy who happens to love your brother."

"That's fine," Hux says almost too affably for the ironic smirk that is playing on his lips. "Let's just be sure you don't 'happen' into another unfortunate situation." Kylo stops dead. Then, strangely and dangerously he picks up Hux's smile as all of his suspensions were confirmed. Meanness still flickers around Hux's mouth as he speaks, "So you understand?"

Kylo's tone is harshly agreeable through his smile. "Perfectly."

"Then you'd be best to tell Finn you won't be seeing him anymore," Hux commands with a satisfactory hum.

"I won't be doing that, General," Kylo's own smile doesn't falter, "I think I'll put in another request for Finn's transfer to the second search vessel after all. And when that one is rejected, I'll send another. And another. And another until you _have_ to approve of it."

Hux sighs in frustration, the situation already settled in his mind. "Finn is needed aboard this vessel, Ren. The Finalizer _needs_ him--"

Kylo halts his desire to call Hux a liar to his face as he interjects. "Why don't you just admit that the Finalizer doesn't need Finn, it's you that needs him. You can't seem to stand the thought of Finn standing on his own two feet and interacting with people who aren't you. Do you even realize how you've isolated him from the others? How lonely he is?"

Hux nearly cuts Kylo off, grinding his teeth as he speaks. "Lonely? He has me. He's never alone."

"Being with you is worse than being alone. Finn can't even be himself around you." Kylo's voice is tinged with a distinctly sad realization. "His whole existence is trying to please you..."

Hux's anger dulls as he considers Kylo's last statement. A shiver goes up his spine and his voice comes out soft, gentle, almost trance-like: "Did Finn say that himself?"

Hux is in a daze, a smile threatening to form on his face. He's muttering something softly under his breath about Finn but Ren can't make it out. The knight simply stares at the General in a quiet horror.

Ren walks swiftly past the General towards his room. Just as Kylo reaches his door, he finally hears Hux's whisper: "I love Finn more than anyone could ever fathom."

The words send a chill up Kylo's back as the doors open in front of him.

* * *

  
Finn's hears entire fight between Ren and his brother from around the corner.

His face drops in horror as he realizes Ren was right.

* * *

  
Finn is practically catatonic, lying motionlessly. He's known, deep in the recesses of his mind, he knew. But he didn't want to believe. And now, beside his bed, unrelenting, Hux sat, one hand neatly intertwined with one of Finn's.

"Finn?" Kylo says softly from the door. The body on the bed stirs at the sound, relief and dread in his eyes.

Hux turned slowly, softly thumbing circles into Finn's hand. "Ren, he's not ready for visitors. He's ill."

The knight promptly ignored him as he approached the bed. "What's wrong, Finn?"

Hux gritted his teeth. "Perhaps something _you_ did or said in one of your uncontrollable tantrums?"

The accusation that the 'trooper's state was somehow his fault caused the knight's blood to boil. "Or perhaps it's something you did, General?"

There is a knowing glance between the two men, going back to their last conservation. "You should leave, Ren."

"I'll leave if Finn asks," Ren replies.

Hux snaps a look to Kylo and bites his tongue. His eyes trail to Finn before he addresses Kylo, "Can't you see the injured party here is Finn? Look at him: he's a bundle of nerves. He can't take this excitement," Hux continues balefully, "Or will I be hearing next that I don't have my brother's welfare at heart?"

"No, you're right. Why don't we ask Finn what he thinks about all this? What does he want?" Kylo's voice goes soft, trying to invoke an air of hope and gentle support, "Finn?"

Hux's mouth tightens, feeling the flow of the conversation shifting in an unfavorable direction. "Finn, naturally, is free to say anything that is on his mind. Go on, Finn." Hux reveals a gentle smile of his own as he clasps Finn's shoulder with his free hand, "Say what you think, Finn."

Kylo's look is defiant, his face twisting with anger. "Those 'Finns' sound like veiled threats. Why don't you stop daring him to speak?"

Finn's nervous eyes dart between the two men. "Just stop," His voice is deathly calm and filled with an unfocused fatigue, "It's enough already. I just want to sleep."

"That's fine, Finn." Hux is smiling, knowing he's won the round. "We'll both leave you now. Just rest."

Hux leans into Finn, placing a kiss on Finn's cheek dangerously close to the corner of his mouth. Finn doesn't react, taking the affection passively.

Finn shoots Kylo a sad, defeated look a moment later. "Finn..." Kylo is nearly mournful.

Hux catches the exchange and looks coldly in Kylo's direction. "Let's go, Ren."

When the pair exit Finn's quarters, they wait silently until the door shuts. Kylo turns to face Hux, struggling to control his breathing, anger and hate dancing in his eyes.

Hux laughs sardonically. "If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Is there something you want from me?"

Kylo shakes his head, speaking slowly. "I couldn't care about you at all," Kylo glances behind him, "My interest, if it's not to late, is Finn...to undo what you've done to him."

"And what have I done to him? Other than protect him? Take care of him?" Hux turns fully towards Kylo and stares at him with unadulterated malice, "You have no idea what we've been through together. More importantly, you don't seem to understand that you're a passing phase. Do you think you're the first man that he thought he loved? You're just another one in a parade of people who have made the mistake of trying to get between my brother and I."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Finn did really love those people? That maybe they loved him?" The knight calms down a bit, "I don't want to get between you two, I know Finn loves you. He thinks the world of you. But if you continue on like this, Finn'll notice and the image of his perfect big brother will be shattered," Kylo reflects on the man in front of him and continues in a whisper with a distinct mix of sadness and bitterness, "It would crush him to find out what you really are."

Ren turned to leave but before he did, he turned back to look at the general "If he doesn't already know."

* * *

  
It happened so quickly, Hux wasn't sure how he could stop it.

Hux hears the prisoner escaped. It annoyed the General but it was inconsequential. But when he heard that Finn was with him, Hux goes blind with fury. He walks quietly off the bridge before the officer finishes his report.

He found Kylo in his quarters, without his mask and staring out the broad glass window near the right of the door. Hux stood with clenched fists and waited for the knight to acknowledge his presence.

"Are you satisfied?" Hux practically screams. When there is no reply, he repeats. "Are you satisfied, Ren?!"

Kylo looks at Hux out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah."

Hux's fist smashes into Kylo's face and the other man stumbles before falling to the ground. Hux's face is red and he kicks repeatedly at the mess of black robes on the floor. "What have you done? Do you even realize? You could have killed him! Do you understand? He could be dead!"

Hux continues his assault until he has no more strength. His eyes are wild and Kylo doesn't need the Force to feel the remaining anger and betrayal. "I finally understood. You had him twisted around your finger so tight that there was no way he could begin to unravel himself while you were there, scheming and twisting and retwisting." Kylo begins to laugh uncontrollably. "Do you know? He came up with the plan! He wanted to be away from you. He realized what a sick, _inhumane_ being you are!"

"Liar! He _loves_ me!" Hux is hysterical and Kylo doesn't stop laughing. Hux rushes to the comm on the opposite side of the door and orders a deployment of troops to scour the wreckage. He looks back at Kylo, still on the floor, his body gently vibrating from residual laughter. "I will find him, Kylo Ren. He'll be back home and the moment the Supreme Leader is done with you, I will personally kill you."

The knight smiles to himself after Hux leaves. He feels it: Finn's warm presence through the Force. He's safe.

_He's free._

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original fill: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=3742257#cmt3742257
> 
> A six part-er at the kinkmeme. It helps when you have a movie to completely bite off of, eek. I've combined chapters where I saw fit so it's only 3 chapters here.


End file.
